February 23
February 23 is the 54th day of the year in the Gregorian calendar . Following are still 311 days (312 days in a leap year ) until the end of the year. Content * 1 Events * 2 Birth * 3 Deceased * 4 Celebration / memorial * 5 Weather Extremes ** 5.1 Netherlands ** 5.2 Belgium Events * General ** 532 - Emperor Justinian I let the Hagia Sophia in Constantinople by rebuilding 10,000 workers. The cathedral was during the Nika riots by fire devastated. ** 1905 - Paul Harris founded in Chicago the Rotary Club . ** 1934 - Leopold III after the death of his father Albert I, King of the Belgians . ** 1973 - The doctor Mrs. Postma is the first Dutch euthanasia process sentenced to a week suspended prison sentence for killing her seriously ill mother . ** 1981 - The ME clears squatter houses in Nijmegen, the benefit of a garage that finally did not come. ** 1999 - An avalanche exceeds the Austrian village of Galtür 31 deaths. * Art and culture ** 1851 - Belgium - Establishment of the Willemsfonds , named after the writer Jan Frans Willems , to support the Flemish language and literature. * War ** 1836 - Battle of the Alamo : The Mexican army gets a Pyrrhic victory for the Texans under the command of the settlers Davy Crockett and Jim Bowie . ** 1945 - US Marines planting the flag at Iwo Jima . * Politics ** 1903 - Cuba leases Guantanamo Bay "for eternity" to the United States . ** 1917 - The Russian Revolution begins. ** 1919 - Benito Mussolini caused in Rome his fascist party. ** 1981 - Antonio Tejero tries in vain a coup to commit in Spain . * Recreation ** 2010 - In the Disneyland Park in Anaheim , the attraction Captain EO reopened. * Religion ** 1739 - Pope Clement XII creates two new cardinals . ** 1801 - Pope Pius VII creates 24 new cardinals. ** 1957 - Establishment of the Roman Catholic Diocese of Essen in Germany . * Sport ** 1960 - swimmer Dawn Fraser of Australia brings in Sydney her own world record in the 100m freestyle at 1.00,2. ** 1988 - skater Yvonne van Gennip won the 3,000 meters (gold) in Calgary during the Winter Olympics . ** 1990 - In the sold-out National Hockey Stadium in Lahore won the Dutch hockey team for the second time in the history of the world . Host Pakistan is defeated in the final 3-1. ** 2000 - Founding of the German football club FC Gütersloh 2000 as a continuation of the club from 1978. ** 2010 - Bob de Jong won the bronze medal in the 10,000 meters at the Olympic Winter Games in Vancouver. Sven Kramer is disqualified by twice driving an inside job. * Science and Technology ** 1893 - In Germany patent is granted on the revolutionary diesel engine by Rudolf Diesel . ** 1941 - Glenn T. Seaborg produces and isolates the first element plutonium . ** 1947 - The International Organization for Standardization (ISO) is founded. Born [ edit ] George Frideric Handel was born in 1685 Joop van den Ende was born in 1942 Lucas Van den Eynde was born in 1959 Emily Blunt was born in 1983 Dakota Fanning was born in 1994 * 1443 - Matthias Corvinus , King of Hungary (deceased in 1490 ) * 1633 - Samuel Pepys , British writer (deceased in 1703 ) * 1685 - George Frideric Handel , German-English composer and conductor (deceased in 1759 ) * 1743 - Mayer Amschel Rothschild , German banker (deceased in 1812 ) * 1744 - Jan van Os , Dutch painter (deceased in 1808 ) * 1821 - Agostino Bausa , Italian Cardinal Archbishop of Florence (deceased in 1899 ) * 1831 - Hendrik Willem Mesdag , Dutch painter and museum founder (deceased in 1915 ) * 1840 - Carl Menger , Austrian economist (deceased in 1921 ) * 1844 - Augustus Edwin Mulready , English painter (deceased in 1904 ) * 1863 - Luigi Capotosti , Italian curial cardinal (deceased in 1938 ) * 1871 - Wilhelmina van der Horst-van der Lugt Melsert , Dutch actress (deceased in 1928 ) * 1874 - Konstantin Päts , President of Estonia (deceased in 1956 ) * 1875 - Joseph Emanuel Stokvis , Dutch politician (deceased in 1951 ) * 1878 - Kazimir Malevich , Ukrainian painter (deceased in 1935 ) * 1881 - Titus Brandsma , Dutch priest and resistance fighter (deceased in 1942 ) * 1882 - B. Traven , German writer (deceased in 1969 ) * 1883 - Victor Fleming , American director (deceased in 1949 ) * 1883 - Karl Jaspers , German philosopher (deceased in 1969 ) * 1883 - Walter Kuntze , German General (deceased in 1960 ) * 1890 - Amoene of Haersolte , Dutch writer (deceased in 1952 ) * 1899 - Erich Kästner , German writer (deceased in 1974 ) * 1902 - André Tassin , French footballer (deceased in 1987 ) * 1904 - William L. Shirer , American journalist, historian and writer (deceased in 1993 ) * 1907 - Roberto Cherro , Argentinian footballer (deceased in 1965 ) * 1911 - Jean Chapelle , Belgian athlete (deceased 1984 ) * 1914 - Theo Middelkamp , Dutch cyclist (deceased in 2005 ) * 1916 - Show Kortooms , Dutch writer and journalist (deceased in 1999 ) * 1917 - Gerard Carlier , Dutch athlete (deceased 1995 ) * 1920 - Ytzen Brusse , Dutch filmmaker (deceased in 2008 ) * 1923 - Allan McLeod Cormack , American physicist and Nobel laureate (deceased in 1998 ) * 1924 - Guus de Jonge , Dutch pediatrician * 1924 - Alexander Christmas , Austrian actor (deceased in 2010 ) * 1927 - Régine Crespin , French soprano (deceased in 2007 ) * 1928 - Hans Herrmann , German racing driver * 1928 - Vasily Lazarev , Soviet Russian astronaut (deceased in 1990 ) * 1929 - Patriarch Alexy II of Moscow , Patriarch of Moscow and Russia (deceased in 2008 ) * 1929 - Toos Faber Sir , Dutch journalist and judicial officer * 1929 - Pieter de Geus , Dutch politician (deceased in 2004 ) * 1930 - Jef , Belgian writer of crime novels * 1932 - Majel Barrett , American actress (deceased in 2008 ) * 1933 - Lee Calhoun , American athlete (deceased in 1989 ) * 1936 - Harry McGurk , Scottish psychologist (deceased in 1998 ) * 1938 - Jiří Menzel , Czech film director * 1940 - Peter Fonda , American actor and director * 1942 - Joop van den Ende , Dutch television and musical producer * 1944 - Florian Fricke , German musician at Popol Vuh (deceased in 2001 ) * 1944 - John Sandford , American thriller writer * 1944 - Johnny Winter , British blues guitarist * 1944 - Oleg Yankovsky , Russian actor (deceased in 2009 ) * 1945 - Allan Boesak , South African religious and political leader * 1945 - Ludo Dielis , Belgian billiard * 1945 - Wilfried Meert , Belgian journalist and sports director * 1945 - Nico Zwinkels , Dutch television presenter and handyman * 1946 - Alberto Colombo , Italian racing driver * 1948 - Sugar Lee Hooper , Dutch singer (deceased in 2010 ) * 1950 - Michel Soulier , Belgian footballer * 1951 - Shigefumi Mori , Japanese mathematician * 1955 - Howard Jones , English singer and lyricist * 1956 - Sylvia Millecam , Dutch actress and television personality (deceased in 2001 ) * 1957 - Ria Brieffies , Dutch singer (deceased in 2009 ) * 1957 - Francine Peeters , Belgian athlete * 1959 - Lucas Van den Eynde , Belgian actor * 1963 - Maxim February , Dutch philosopher, writer and essayist * 1963 - Radosław Sikorski , Polish journalist and politician * 1963 - Christine Rays , Dutch actress * 1968 - Gradje Xhofleer , Dutch footballer * 1969 - Marc Wauters , Belgian cyclist * 1973 - Babette Labeij , Dutch singer * 1975 - Wilfred Kigen , Kenyan athlete * 1975 - Virginia Lourens , Dutch taekwondoka * 1975 - Wilbert Pennings , Dutch athlete * 1976 - David George , South African cyclist * 1976 - Víctor Sánchez , Spanish footballer * 1977 - Abdul-Jabbar van de Ven , Dutch Islamic preacher * 1981 - Jeffrey Leiwakabessy , Dutch footballer * 1981 - Dennis van Noort , Dutch athlete * 1982 - Tristan Valentin , French cyclist * 1983 - Aziz Ansari , American stand-up comedian and actor * 1983 - Emily Blunt , British actress * 1983 - Mido , Egyptian footballer * 1983 - Sahit Prizreni , Albanian wrestler * 1983 - Maciej Ustynowicz , Polish skater * 1984 - Pete McLeod , Canadian pilot * 1986 - Bertrand Baguette , Belgian racing driver * 1986 - Tessa van Dijk , Dutch skater * 1988 - Anne-Sophie Barthet , French alpineskiester * 1988 - Tarik Elyounoussi , Moroccan-Norwegian footballer * 1988 - Stefan Bullet , Dutch actor and singer * 1990 - Paddy John , Dutch footballer * 1992 - Kyriakos Papadopoulos , Greek footballer * 1994 - Dakota Fanning , American actress * 2012 - Estelle of Sweden , daughter of the Swedish Crown Princess Victoria and Prince Daniel Deceased [ edit ] John Keats deceased 23 Feb 1821 John Quincy Adams deceased 23 Feb 1848 Stan Laurel (left) in the movie "Flying Deuces" (1939) deceased 23 Feb 1965 Memorial for Ofra Haza in Tel Aviv deceased 23 Feb 2000 Jan de Cler deceased 23 Feb 2009 * 1704 - Georg Muffat (50), German organ composer * 1800 - Joseph Warton (77), English poet and critic * 1821 - John Keats (25), English poet * 1848 - John Quincy Adams (80), sixth president of the United States * 1855 - Carl Friedrich Gauss (77), German mathematician * 1858 - Vicente Ramón Roca (65) Ecuadorian politician * 1874 - Mary Louise of Bourbon-Sicily (19), Princess of the Two Sicilies * 1897 - Gerardus Petrus Booms (74), Dutch soldier, politician and writer * 1916 - Hugo von Pohl (60), German military * 1930 - Horst Wessel (22), German composer * 1934 - Edward Elgar (76), British composer * 1944 - Leo Baekeland (80), Belgian-American chemist and inventor of Bakelite * 1948 - Salomon Mok (45), Dutch politician * 1959 - Pierre Frieden (66), Luxembourg politician * 1960 - Arthur Legat (61), Belgian racing driver * 1965 - Stan Laurel (74), American actor * 1969 - Eduardo Mondlane (48), Mozambican resistance fighter * 1969 - Ronald Scobie (75), British army officer * 1974 - Harry Ruby (78), American composer and writer * 1978 - Paul Yoshigoro Taguchi (75), Japanese Cardinal Archbishop of Osaka * 1980 - Hans Hüttig (85), German war criminal * 1982 - Leonid Spirin (49) Soviet-Russian athlete * 1986 - Mathilde Boniface (74), Belgian politician and militant * 1986 - Matthieu Galey (51), French writer and critic * 1986 - Jeen Nauta (59), Dutch skater * 1986 - Mart Stam (86), Dutch furniture designer and architect * 1989 - Tsepon W. D. Shakabpa (82) Tibetan historian and politician * 1990 - José Napoleón Duarte (64), President of El Salvador * , 1990 - Gavin James (82), American General * 1993 - Phillip Terry (83), American actor * 1994 - Marvin Burke (75), American race car driver * 1996 - Birgit Brüel (68), Danish singer and actress * 1997 - Gabe Scholten (75), Dutch athlete * 1997 - Tony Williams (51), American jazz drummer * 2000 - Ingvald Eidsheim (90), Norwegian sailor and war hero * 2000 - Ofra Haza (42), Israeli singer * 2000 - Sir Stanley Matthews (85), English footballer * 2001 - Sergio Mantovani (71), Italian racing driver * 2003 - Robert K. Merton (92), American sociologist * 2004 - Carl Anderson (58), American singer and actor * 2004 - Jan Leendert Melchers (97), Dutch sports director (Ajax football club president from 1958 to 1964) * 2005 - Bắc Sơn , Vietnamese actor (73) * 2005 - Gerard Walden (96), Dutch actor and theater * 2005 - Henk Zeevalking (82), Dutch politician * 2006 - Telmo Zarra (85), Spanish footballer * 2007 - Bert Vanheste (69), Flemish literary scholar and author * 2007 - Pascal Yoadimnadji (56), Chadian Prime Minister and lawyer * 2008 - Janez Drnovšek (57), President of Slovenia * 2008 - Paul Frère (91), Belgian racing driver * 2008 - Josep Palau i Fabre (90), Spanish writer and poet * 2008 - Henk Meijer Romijn (78), Dutch writer, essayist, poet, linguist and translator * 2009 - Jan de Cler (93), Dutch painter, illustrator, and physician known as the writer of the song Hup Holland Hup * 2009 - Sverre Fehn (84), Norwegian architect * 2009 - Chiel Govers (96), Dutch footballer * 2009 - Frank Löwik (52), Twente historian, teacher and writer * 2009 - Will of Selst (72), Dutch actor * 2009 - Franciszek Starowieyski (78), Polish artist * 2009 - Scott Symons (75), Canadian writer * 2011 - Harm Buiter (89), Dutch mayor * 2012 - Heinz Falke (81), Dutch artist * 2013 - Julien Ries (92), Belgian Cardinal * 2013 - Maurice Rosy (85), Belgian illustrator and comic book writer * 2014 - Alice Herz-Sommer (110) Czech pianist and survivor of a Holocaust concentration camp * 2015 - Ben Woolf (34), American actor Celebration / commemoration [ edit ] * Defender of the Fatherland Day or Day of the Man ( Russia ) * Roman Catholic calendar: ** Saint Polycarp († c. 155 ) - Remembrance ** Saint Lazarus (Zographos) († 867 ) ** Holy Mildburh († 715 ) ** Blessed Odilia of Mombeek († 1068 ) * Brunei - National holiday ( 1984 , independence from British protectorate ) * Guyana - Republic Day / Mashramani / Mash Day * Terminalia Extremes edit edit Record counts 1 * 1956 - Lowest mean daily temperature is -11.9 ° C * 1912 - Highest mean daily temperature is 11.2 ° C * 1956 - Lowest minimum temperature -18 ° C * 1990 - Highest maximum temperature 15.7 ° C * 1946 - Highest hourly average wind speed 20.6 m / s * 1993 - Longest sunshine duration 9.6 hours * 1958 - Longest rainfall duration 12.8 hours * 1946 - Top etmaalsom of rainfall 14.7 mm * 1983 - Lowest mean daily relative humidity 48% Belgium [ edit ] Record counts 2 * 1956 - Lowest mean daily temperature is -12.1 ° C * 1846 - Highest mean daily temperature is 11.8 ° C * 1956 - Lowest minimum temperature -16.3 ° C. Lowest temperature of the 20th century. * 1990 - Highest maximum temperature 16.2 ° C * 1912 - Top etmaalsom of rainfall 16.8 mm Category:Date Category:February